


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 10: I'll Always Be There For You

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (in clip 1), Gen, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Relationships: Willa Liu/Jasper Markowitz
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Clip 1: It's All His Fault

SATURDAY, DECEMBER 7TH, 10:36AM

EXT. DC STREET

Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde plays as WILLA walks down the street in slow motion, her hair blowing behind her in the wind. She looks furious, her hands clenched in fists by her sides.

She comes to a crosswalk. Just before she crosses the street, a car blows by in front of her, nearly hitting her. The music stops abruptly as she flips the driver off.

She approaches the front door of a house and pounds on it. There is no answer. After a few moments, she knocks again, groaning. Finally, the door opens, WILLA coming face-to-face with JASPER.

JASPER

Hey.

WILLA

Um...hi. Where's Kai?

JASPER looks hesitant for a moment, then steps outside, closing the door behind him.

JASPER

Kai...isn't doing very well.

WILLA is instantly concerned.

WILLA

Why? What happened?

JASPER

He...well, he came out to his parents last night.

WILLA'S eyes grow wide.

WILLA

Oh, god.

JASPER nods.

JASPER

Yeah. His dad left - for good, apparently. And his mom had this complete breakdown, and he thinks that it's all his fault, so...

He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

JASPER

So did you need something?

WILLA

Oh. Um, no, I just had to talk to Kai about something and he wasn't answering his phone.

JASPER

Yeah, I think he turned it off.

The two fall into an awkward silence.

JASPER

So. How are you doing?

WILLA

Fine. Well, as fine as I can be. You?

JASPER nods.

JASPER

Same.

WILLA

Can you tell Kai that I said hello?

JASPER

You can come in if you want. I think he'd be pretty happy to see you.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

I think that you're the one he really needs right now.

JASPER shrugs. Another moment of silence.

WILLA

Um, I think I'd better go.

JASPER nods.

JASPER

It was nice seeing you.

WILLA

You too.

JASPER goes back into the house, and WILLA turns, walking down the driveway.

At the end of it she turns, looking up at the house. On the second floor, the curtains on one of the windows are pushed aside, showing KAI sitting on the windowsill. WILLA is unsure if he is looking at her, but waves anyway. KAI closes the curtains.


	2. Clip 2: Extra Credit

MONDAY, DECEMBER 9TH, 12:12PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA

WILLA, HOLLY, SAFIYYA, and THEO are sitting around a table, huddled over a worksheet. THEO points at a picture on the worksheet.

THEO

Is that one O Christmas Tree? Because it's a Christmas tree made of Os?

HOLLY

I thought those were ornaments.

THEO

I mean, what else could it be?

HOLLY writes something down on her paper.

SAFIYYA

I'm not going to rest until I figure out what the cowboy one is.

WILLA

Yeehaw Christmas?

THEO

That's just what Christmas is like at my house.

The girls laugh.

SAFIYYA

What class is this even for?

HOLLY

AP Comp Sci Principles.

WILLA

Wait - what? What does this have to do with computer science?

HOLLY shrugs, still laughing.

HOLLY

I don't even know. He just gave it to us and told us to have it back by winter break if we want extra credit.

WILLA

You don't _need_ extra credit.

THEO

Ignore her, this is fun.

WILLA looks up, seeing KEIRA pass by their table.

WILLA

Keira!

KEIRA looks up, at first not turning her head towards the girls. Eventually her shoulders slump and she turns, making her way to their table.

WILLA

Do you want to help us with this stupid worksheet? You're supposed to guess Christmas carols from the pictures, but the pictures are kind of shitty.

KEIRA forces a smile.

KEIRA

Um, that sounds fun, but actually I'm going off-campus for lunch with the field hockey girls.

THEO

Really?

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA

Yeah. They said that they'll, like, train me, help me make the team next year, so...yeah. It was nice talking to you, though!

Before anyone else can get a word in, she leaves, disappearing into the crowd. The girls are silent for a moment.

SAFIYYA

...so. We've still got the volcano, the boats, the quiet knight -

She groans.

SAFIYYA

Silent fucking night.

The girls burst out laughing, HOLLY writing the answer down on the paper. As WILLA laughs, she glances over towards the cafeteria door, seeing KEIRA exiting. The field hockey girls sit at a table near the door, not seeming like they're leaving anytime soon.


	3. Clip 3: Raging Douchebag

TUESDAY, DECEMBER 10TH, 9:42AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

WILLA, earbuds in her ears, exits a classroom. She only makes it a few feet down the hallway before someone slams into her. She initially looks angry, but relaxes once she realizes who it is, removing the earbuds from her ears.

JASPER

Sorry!

WILLA

It's fine, these hallways are too crowded to move in.

JASPER laughs awkwardly.

WILLA

So, how's Kai?

JASPER

Um, better. Well, as much better as he can get. He's still not here though, so I'm just getting his work for him.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

Cool.

JASPER

Cool.

They stand there for a moment in an awkward silence. MATT passes by them.

MATT

Damn, that's awkward!

WILLA turns to glare at him.

WILLA

You know, what is _with_ your hard-on for being a raging douchebag all the time?

A few others passing by in the hallway look over at MATT. MATT freezes where he stands, looking flustered.

GUY (O.S.)

Could you fucking move, please?

MATT turns and walks quickly down the hallway. WILLA turns around, seeing JASPER staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

WILLA

What?

JASPER shakes his head, still smiling.

JASPER

Nothing. Just...see you around, Willa.

He turns and enters the classroom, leaving WILLA alone in the hallway as people swarm around her.


	4. Clip 4: Girl Power Christmas Party

WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 11TH, 3:01PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL FIELD

Field hockey sticks and balls are laid out on the field, but 

the players and coach are nowhere to be found. WILLA approaches tentatively. She picks up a stick and twirls it around in her hands, looking familiar with it. She hits one of the balls towards the goal and makes it in.

NIA (O.S.)

Hey!

WILLA turns to see NIA coming towards her.

WILLA

Hey.

NIA

I guess you're just as good as you used to be. Are you planning on joining the team again?

WILLA shrugs, looking out towards the goal.

WILLA

Probably not.

NIA

Why?

WILLA hesitates.

WILLA

Because...it was never really my thing, you know? You and Brooklyn said that you wanted to try out and I just went along with it because I wanted to hang out with you guys. And I guess I was good at it, but I didn't love it. I kind of want to find something else to do that I'm actually passionate about.

NIA smiles, nodding.

NIA

Well said.

WILLA

Thanks.

NIA

So, the reason why I wanted to talk to you was that the team is having this girl power Christmas party at my house tomorrow night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come.

WILLA

Girl power Christmas party?

NIA

Yeah! I mean - guys can come if they want, but like, as long as they're not assholes. Which isn't many of them, but...

She shrugs. WILLA smiles widely.

WILLA

That sounds awesome.

NIA smiles back at her.

NIA

Great. You can bring some of your friends, if you want. The more the merrier.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

Actually...do you know Keira? Keira Bright?

NIA

Uh, yeah. She can come too if she wants to.

WILLA

I was actually wondering if you could invite her. I think it would mean more from you than me.

NIA nods.

NIA

Of course! I'll text her tonight.

WILLA

Thank you. For everything.

NIA

You're welcome.

Someone calls her name from offscreen, and she glances over her shoulder.

NIA

Um, see you tomorrow?

WILLA

Definitely.

NIA leaves, leaving WILLA standing alone on the field. She smiles, dropping the field hockey stick onto the ground and walking off in the opposite direction.


	5. Clip 5: I Didn't Want To Lose You

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 12TH, 8:12PM

INT. NIA'S LIVING ROOM

Jingle Bell Rock plays over shots of girls, along with very few boys, dancing together and singing along to the music. HOLLY and WILLA spin in a circle together, holding hands and giggling, as THEO records them on Snapchat. As the music fades out, THEO comes closer to them.

THEO

Have either of you heard from Keira?

HOLLY and WILLA both shake their heads. WILLA looks over her shoulder to where SAFIYYA and NIA are talking.

WILLA

Safiyya?

SAFIYYA

Yeah?

WILLA

Have you heard from Keira?

SAFIYYA checks her phone, and then shakes her head.

SAFIYYA

Nope.

NIA

That's weird. She said that she would be here.

Someone knocks on the door and NIA walks over to it.

THEO

Guys, check out this Snapchat filter.

The girls gather around THEO'S phone, laughing as she snaps pictures. At the door, NIA steps back as AUGUST, CALLUM, and KAI enter the house. WILLA'S smile fades as she watches him go into the kitchen. After a moment, she stands up, following him.

INT. NIA'S KITCHEN

WILLA edges into the kitchen behind two field hockey girls who are making their way out of it. KAI stands at the fridge, getting himself a beer.

WILLA

Kai!

KAI turns around to face WILLA.

KAI

Hey!

The two hug.

WILLA

How are you doing?

KAI shrugs, then takes a drink of his beer.

KAI

Well, now I'm better.

WILLA

Good to hear. And your mom?

KAI is still smiling, but it now looks faked. He takes another drink of his beer.

KAI

Um...yeah. She's not doing well now, but she'll get better. Dad will come around.

WILLA doesn't quite believe him, but nods anyway.

WILLA

I'm sure he will. Everything's going to be okay in the end.

KAI

Yeah, I hope so.

WILLA

Well, if everything worked out for me, then I bet it will for you.

KAI glances at her quizzically.

KAI

That's not what you sounded like last time I talked to you.

WILLA

You haven't heard?

KAI shakes his head.

WILLA

Oh, I thought Jasper would have told you. We're back together!

KAI looks stunned, but quickly hides it with a smile.

KAI

Really? So he forgave you just like that?

WILLA nods.

WILLA

I know, I was surprised too. But...he really loves me. And I love him.

KAI

Wow, that's...that's great. I'm really happy for you guys.

WILLA

So...I just wanted to say thank you. It's been a really rough few weeks, and I don't know how I would've gotten through it without you.

KAI

Well, yeah, of course. I'll always be there for you.

KAI turns around to close the fridge.

WILLA

Yeah. I really don't know _what_ I would've done if you hadn't told everyone about me kissing Nia. I'm so happy that you did that for me, Kai.

KAI freezes in place. His hands start to shake.

WILLA

You know, when I found out that it was you, I didn't want to believe it. My entire life fell apart, you know, and you just sat there and watched! You comforted me, pretended that you were on my side, while the whole time you were the reason that everything had happened.

She takes a step closer to KAI.

WILLA

Do you even have a reason why? Or were you just -

KAI

You really don't know?

WILLA

Know what?

KAI

That I'm fucking in love with you?

WILLA goes silent, staring at KAI. After a few seconds of silence, KAI turns around to face her.

WILLA

You're kidding.

KAI laughs incredulously.

KAI

Why would I be kidding? I was constantly sitting there listening to you talk about Jasper - and listening to Jasper talk about you. I was so fucking sick of being your third wheel while you both were completely oblivious to anything I was feeling. I never meant for it to get so out of hand - I didn't know that Brooklyn would assume that you came onto Nia, or whatever. And I'm sorry about the shit that you got from that. It was fucked up. I fucked up, okay? I wanted to take it back the instant I did it.

WILLA

So why didn't you tell me, then? If you really wanted to do the right thing? When I asked you if you did it, all you did was lie to my face!

KAI bites his lip.

KAI

I was afraid to lose you, okay?

WILLA stares at him, unsure how to respond.

HOLLY (O.S.)

Willa!

WILLA begins to move out of the kitchen.

KAI

Willa? Could you please not tell anyone about this?

WILLA

I don't know. I mean, you said that you weren't going to tell anyone about me, and look what happened there.

KAI

Willa -

But she's already gone.

INT. NIA'S LIVING ROOM

WILLA enters the living room. The partygoers are gathered around something - as WILLA gets closer we can see that it's an unconscious KEIRA.

WILLA

Oh my god, what the hell happened?

HOLLY

I don't know. She just came in, started acting weird, and then passed out. She won't wake up.

THEO

(panicked)

Should we call an ambulance?

SAFIYYA

Willa, is your mom home?

WILLA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA

Okay, cool. Guys, let's...

The girl squad gathers around KEIRA, lifting her together and carrying her towards the door as Stand By Me by Florence + The Machine begins to play.

EXT. DC STREET

The song continues as the girls walk down the street, each of them supporting KEIRA.

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

The girls carry KEIRA into the room, laying her down on the bed. WILLA goes into the bathroom, getting a trash can as THEO gently slaps KEIRA, trying to wake her up. SAFIYYA is looking something up on her phone and HOLLY is calling someone, her voice inaudible.

KEIRA's eyelids begin to flicker. HOLLY says something to her softly. She nods, leaning against THEO and closing her eyes. THEO slaps her again, jolting her awake.

SAFIYYA tells the other girls something. WILLA holds the trash can in front of KEIRA as THEO sticks her fingers down KEIRA'S throat.

KEIRA throws up into the trash can. SAFIYYA holds her hair away from her face and HOLLY sits down next to KEIRA, rubbing her back. She is still on the phone with someone.

KEIRA leans back against HOLLY. WILLA takes KEIRA'S phone out of her pocket, handing it to her. KEIRA unlocks it and passes it back to WILLA. WILLA sends a text to KEIRA'S mother: "Staying at Willa's tonight, see you tomorrow x".

KEIRA throws up again, this time on HOLLY. HOLLY groans as the other girls laugh. SAFIYYA brings KEIRA a glass of water and some crackers, making her eat and drink.

HOLLY gets up, turning KEIRA onto her side and tucking her in. The other girls curl up in bed next to her. HOLLY enters, dressed in WILLA'S clothes, and joins them.

The song fades out as WILLA reaches up to turn out the light. The screen goes black.

KEIRA (V.O.)

I think that Matt's baby is dead now.

WILLA turns the light back on. The girls sit up, staring at KEIRA in alarm, but she has already drifted back off to sleep.

CUT TO END CREDITS.


End file.
